In some wheeled vehicles, a windshield glass is supported by a cowl that is positioned on an upper portion of a dashboard panel at a lower end thereof. Patent Literature 1 discloses a prior art technique in relation to a windshield glass supporting structure using a cowl.
As shown in FIG. 7 of Patent Literature 1, a substantially recess-shaped windshield inserting portion is formed on a rear edge of a cowl main body. When a windshield glass is inserted into this inserting portion, an inner surface of the windshield glass is pressed towards an outer surface of the windshield glass by a lip, and the outer surface of the windshield glass is brought into close contact with an outer glass contact portion. This allows the lower end of the windshield glass to be supported in such a way as to be held therein.
A cowl main body like the one described above can be formed through resin molding in which a resin is poured into a mold. In molding a cowl main body, there occurs a case where a boundary between a plurality of molds coincides with a portion corresponding to a tip or distal end of a lip. It is inevitable that part of molten resin oozes out of the boundary of the molds. A boundary portion of the molds is molded continuously, and therefore, the resin that has oozed out is formed rectilinearly on the distal end of the lip. The line formed of the resin that has oozed out of the boundary portion of the molds is called a parting line. The parting line is thinner than the other portions of the cowl main body molded, and therefore, there occurs a case where the parting line sets more quickly than the other portions, as a result of which the hardness of the parting line becomes higher than that of the other portions. It is desirable that the windshield glass is restrained from being pressed by the highly hard portion.
Here, it is considered that a cushion material is disposed between the parting line and the windshield glass to restrain the windshield glass from being pressed by the parting line. However, disposing the cushion material increases the number of parts involved. It is required to improve this point.